Reunited
by Ceud mile failte
Summary: Another Evanberry one shot. This one involves Rachel having horrible luck with roommates. Then she gets a surprise from an old friend.


**I do not own anything from this story, obviously. This is just an one shot I wrote, its another Evanberry story. Rachel's kinda OOC in this, but not too much. Also in this Jessie and Rachel did not know one another in highschool. So enjoy!**

This whole college and University thing is seriously overrate. I am Rachel Berry by the way. I am halfway through my fourth semester at this school. After what I've been through I am beginning to think I am capable of murder. My first year I had gone through two roommates. One huge girl (not that I judge I certainly love Lauren and Mercedes) but this girl felt bathing was not necessary nor was brushing her teeth. She needed to do both multiple times a day. She stunk to high heaven! I mean I must have gone through 200 dollars in Febreeze in less than three months. Not to mention her teeth were brown and yellow, and she had more facial hair then my best friend Sam from home could grow, EVER! Then there was the 25 year old she had met on the street, and felt the need to sleep with, cause apparently they were dating? Yeah because most people dated someone who they had met on the street in New York City. That is totally safe! And completely normal. Clearly I took my valuables, and headed to my best friends room. He had a private room so it was all good. I spent most of my time there it seemed. His name is Jessie St. James. I did have a lot of friends here though; in fact college is the polar opposite of high school, and it is AMAZING! Speaking of school, I am super happy I ended up here (I just hated dorm life) it is not Julliard, but it is Columbia. Anyway it seemed I made the right choice in leaving the dorm, because the guy robbed my roommate blind. I was happy I had moved most of my things to Jessie's room earlier that year.

Anyway at the end of the semester I moved into a room with my good friend Alice Anderson. We got a long really well, but were conflicting personalities, and way too different to live together to say the very least. We fought about everything. Especially the fact that Alice always had the TV on. Like 24/7. Then there was the time I walked in on her, and her boyfriend making out, and neither had clothing on. Some warning may have been awesome. This was the first time it happened, but definitely was not the last. Then there was the time they thought I fell asleep and they started having sex. That one sent me over the edge. I sent Jessie a message to save me, and he did so, amazingly well. He burst through the door screaming cock-block, and pretending he did not actually know what they were doing. Anyway I suffered through that semester, but that stint as roommate successfully ruined our friendship.

That leads me to where I am today. This roommate is the worse one yet. She stays up all night, sleeps all day, and is addicted to some video game; which she plays all the time. The sound is always blaring when she does play it. Then there is her boyfriend. He stank. He is like a male version of my old roommate (which was not a far stretch). Plus he is always over at our place. I can never get ready in my own room, like ever, you do not turn the lights on when he is asleep unless you want a hour of being bitched at, and grumbled at by him. Also on top of all this she stole my underwear (a/n: This actually happened to me with my roommate. I was so skived out.) Gross right? Those went into hiding. This brings me to the present. It was currently five o'clock in the morning, and I was woken up by my roommate's computer blaring music yet again. This night is the final straw. I am pissed. I jumped out of bed, threw on sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and grabbed my cellphone, keys, and clothing for the next day. After all this I stormed out of the dorm. I made sure to slam the door behind me (in true diva fashion)I headed over to Paul's dorm building which is five minutes away. I walked in nodding at the RA at the desk. All the RAs in this building already knew me. Plus it was Jessie's RA Paulie. I headed to Jessie's room, and walked in. I did not bother knocking if he had plans he would of told me before hand. When I walked in Jessie looked up squinting at the light.

"I'm impressed you made it this long." Jessie mumbled his voice full of sleep.

"It was the first time she woke me up," I answered.

"Hop in. We are in close quarter tonight. Only one bed." Jessie explained lifting the blankets.

"We always end in the same bed anyway." I laughed.

"Touche," he smirked.

"So why only one bed?" I asked slipping out of my sweats; leaving me in my shorts and a tank. I then headed towards the bed.

"I got assigned a new roommate." Jessie answered. This semester he had decided to save some money, and get a roommate.

"Wow after all this time?" I questioned getting into the bed next to him.

"Yeah it's whatever. I hope I have better luck then you." Jessie laughed teasing me.

"You probably will. Do you know anything about him?" I returned.

"Not a clue," Jessie mumbled pulling me closer sleep filling his voice once again.

"Night Jessie." I said.

"Next time I am the little spoon." Jessie mumbled.

"Umm what?" I laughed.

"I do not know I am tired. Night Rachie." He said.

We both fell asleep instantly. Thank goodness it was a Friday which meant we could sleep in. At some point during the night Jessie ended up on his back, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. My hair covered both our faces as well. Not to mention we kicked off the blankets. Anyone who walked into the room could see how we were laying, and we more then likely looked like a couple. The next day, around one, the door opened, and I heard Paulie's voice. There was another voice I recognized, but I could not place it. I was honestly to tired to comprehend much of anything. I guess Paulie felt we had sleep enough because well yeah.

"Yo Jess wakey wakey, and meet your new roommate. You can cuddle with Ray whenever." Paulie yelled.

"Ugh fine!" Jessie sighed getting up out of bed. When he got up I rolled on my stomach pulling the covers over my head. "Thanks Ray. I was not planning on lying back down or anything." Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, I think she is already asleep again dude." Paulie laughed. "Anyway this is Sam. Sam this is Jessie, and the girl who basically lives here, cause she cannot get along with any of her roommates cause she is a diva, Ray.

I lifted my head a tiny bit, "shut the hell up Paulie," I mumbled. Paulie just laughed.

"Anyway I shall leave ya to it," Paulie finished and walked out the door. When he left Sam and Jessie started talking.

"So Sam what brings you to Columbia?" Jessie asked.

"Football team needed a new quarter back. I will not get playtime til next year, but they offered me a better scholarship then Ohio State. Plus my major is better here, Graphic Design." Sam explained.

Huh his name is Sam, he went to OHU on a football scholarship, and his major is Graphic design. He sounds an awful lot like my Sam. It could not be though cause he would have told me he was coming. This Sam and Jessie kept talking, getting to know one another. Sam must have been looking around the room because he commented about my stuff being here.

"So the girl in your bed with the clothes everywhere, your girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Hmm? Oh Ray? Nah just my best friend with no benefits. Accept cuddling. She is in love with her best friend from home." Jessie explained.

"Ha that is funny my best friend's name is Rachel too. She actually goes here. We went to high school together. I am kinda in love with her too." Sam sighed.

No way! My eyes shot open.

"Oh really where are you from?" Jessie asked.

"Lima Ohio," Sam answered.

That is it! It was my Sam! I jumped out of the bed scaring the hell out of Sam and Jessie. I jumped from the bed and into Sam's arms screaming. "Sammy!" He did not realize what I was doing, and he almost dropped me. "You dick! Why the hell did not you tell me you were transferring?"

"I wanted to surprise you, but I guess the surprise is on me," Sam said laughing.

"Ahh Sammy I missed you!" I sighed contently.

"Well you stayed here over Christmas and summer vacations!" Sam teased.

"Because I was in plays, and I am JEWISH! OH and plays which you never came to see. EVER!" I lectured.

"I'm sorry, I am sorry!" Sam apologized. I tend to scare people when I go into Diva mode.

"Would you like me to leave, cause I can," Jessie laughed.

I realized I was still in Sam's arms. I also saw the smirk on Jessie's face. He knew the whole situation with Sam. He was in a similar one with a guy from home. Yes Jessie is gay, but that is a story for another time. As Jessie told Sam before I was in love with Sam... wait Jessie told Sam! Double wait, Sam said he was in love with me. "I'm going to go get breakfast. Rach the usual?" Jessie questioned interrupting my thoughts.

"Mhmm," I nodded.

"Sam you want anything?" Jessie asked.

"No I've/he's gotta watch my/his figure." I mocked him at the Sam time as he said it. Jessie just starred.

"You cannot have abs like this and eat McDonald's!" I said in a generic guy's voice making fun of Sam.

"Yah scary. I am gonna go now." Jessie laughed.

"I do not appreciate the fact you were mocking me Berry! And I do not sound like that," Sam whined.

"What are you gonna do Evans? Slushy me?" I teased.

"Hey now I never slushied you. As I recalled I stopped Finn, Quinn, and Santana from slushieing you quite a lot. " Sam said honestly.

"Hey Sammy?" I asked.

"Yes Rach?" He answered.

"You said you loved me," I stated bluntly. We moved so that my arms were wrapped around his waist and we were starring into each others eyes.

"Nope I said I was in love with my best friend," Sam said straight faced.

"Oh," I said tears almost immediately coming to my eyes.

"Who is you. As I recall your best friend Jessie said you were hung up on your best friend Sam." Sam rushed immediately seeing the tears in my eyes.

"That he did and well he was correct." I smiled brightly.

"Oh he was now was he?" Sam smirked.

"Mhmm," I sighed.

"Rachel?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam?" I answered.

"I love you. I have since high school to be quite honest." Sam stated looking me in the eyes.

"Sam I think I love you too, no I know I love you too." I smiled tears of joy coming to my eyes this time. Then Sam sealed the deal when he kissed me. "That was amazing."

"Totally worth the transfer," Sam affirmed.


End file.
